


Wholehearted Wife

by pajama_cats



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: When Hakuno is wore out over the battle with Dan and Archer who else better than Tamamo to cheer her up?





	Wholehearted Wife

Hakuno has faced a lot of strange enemies, and that was something she was getting used to. But after what she just witnessed with Dan and Archer? That was..    
  
To put it simply, not okay. Definitely not alright.

Sure, Archer had been a jerk, who poisoned her mind you, but she survived obviously. And yet his final words as he perished made her feel a tinge of sadness.    
  
Then completely depressed after Dan disappeared. She wasn’t as shocked though, she knows what this war means and how it was best if it were them and not her and those close to her.    
  
She supposes she’s not as sad as she should be considering the heartfelt words Dan left behind and how she must keep fighting on since she owes that much to the lives lost. It is after all the path she has to walk.    
  
Though she has the right to sulk about it at night, when she doesn’t have to be around anyone to stay strong. 

Hakuno barely has her eyes closed for ten seconds before she hears her door slam open.    
  
“Master! You left without so much of a word! Tamamo was getting very lonely without you.” Ah, of course it’d be her. Why wouldn’t it be? And by the sounds of it she doesn’t even have to glance over to know Tamamo was most likely pouting at her own words.    
  
“I’m exhausted is all.” It’s pretty much true considering how the day went, but she was planning on trying to suppress her feelings so she can embrace tomorrow.    
  
Instead, Hakuno feels slender arms wrap a little too tightly around her. It’s familiar, of course it is, she gets one every day as if it were Tamamo’s mission to smother her in affection.    
  
Familiar, and yet welcomed.    
  
“Will the warmth of our bodies pressed together make you feel more comfort, master?”    
  
When she doesn’t reply back she expects Tamamo to be off-put. Instead she feels the embrace tighten.    
  
“Should have expected as much.” Hakuno mutters to herself, a small smile on her face. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” It takes up the rest of her energy not to sigh, but apparently Tamamo is having no one of this when she jerks back abruptly.    
  
“Surely you’re kidding! I have no intention of doing so!” Tamamo states matter-of-factly. “What kind of wife would I be to leave my love in distress?” Hakuno has to hold back a small laugh that threatens to leave her lips.    
  
“How touching of you.” Finally her lips twitch up once she feels Tamamo nuzzle the back of her neck. It’s then that she can’t help but giggle feeling Tamamo’s hair brush against her nape.    
  
“Master are you perhaps.. Ticklish?” Oh no. She doesn’t like the mischievous tone in her wife's voice. Hakuno especially doesn’t like the feeling of gentle hands trailing down to her sides ever so slowly.    
  
“Tamamo, don’t-” But of course she starts to feel Tamamo’s hands run rapidly over her sides, causing her to squirm in the tight grasp, that now lightens up as she turns to lay on her back in a fit of laughter, trying, but failing to fight off Tamamo.    
  
So much for obedience.    
  
“T-Tamamo,  _ please _ -” Hakuno gasps out in between laughter. Thankfully Tamamo decides to show her mercy when her hands retreat. Hakuno barely registers that Tamamo had climbed on top of her until she can feel the other’s weight upon her.    
  
“I’m sorry, master. I just couldn’t help myself.” Tamamo speaks softly, a playful smile on her face. “Seeing you underneath me in ecstasy is one I’m most fond of.”    
  
Hakuno blames the lack of air from laughing so much for her red face, certainly not the comment Tamamo says without shame. Even if the little faker liked to play off she was embarrassed by saying such things at times.    
  
“Thank you, Tamamo.” She can hear the delighted hum come out immediately after the words leave her mouth. Before Tamamo can speak again, Hakuno places her hands on either side of the other’s face, caressing her delicately and tugs her down for a soft kiss. Tamamo lets her lips press eagerly against Hakuno’s, taking in as much affection as she can while Hakuno is letting herself get lost in the tender feeling. It’s times like these where she doesn’t mind getting vulnerable, so long as she has someone she can lean on.    
  
“Love you, Tamamo.” This time she can see sincere embarrassment painted on her. It’s rare considering how much she feigns it, and the sight is so lovely to her. But despite the embarrassment she can see the way Tamamo’s eyes light up before she’s attacked with butterfly kisses all over her. With all the kisses she can barely make out Tamamo’s tail wagging in delight.   
  
“Tamamo loves you too, master! No, your blushing bride loves you  _ more _ !”  __   
  
There was no one better to lean on than Tamamo, and no one else could compare.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh a birthday gift for my best friend Min, happy birthday sweetie I love you and hope this turned out okay <3 <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
